


Duke, We Need You

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV), Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threegulls, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative end to Season 5, Episode 14: New World Order. Actually not quite the end. An alternative scene where Nathan, Audrey and Duke meet at the edge of town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duke, We Need You

Mara’s new Troubles are causing chaos all over Haven and Dwight has just announced the Guard are taking over. Audrey and Nathan meet Duke at the impenetrable fog at the edge of town.

 

"You guys really think I can walk through this thing, huh?” Duke says as he points at the fog in front of them.

“It came out of a trouble that shot out of you,” replies Nathan. “You're immune to them."

Duke’s frustration with this response is clear. "Even if I am, then what? Click my heels, make it disappear?" he says.

"It's worth a shot. It might be the first step to getting things back to normal.”

Duke laughs, "Come on Nathan, We all know there's no going back. I can't bring this shroud down, I can't save this town. I'm not the solution, I'm the problem. Haven will never be the same and I'm the one to blame for it. On the other hand, if I'd left, none of this would be happening. So I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago."

Nathan and Audrey share a worried glance as they realise he is planning to leave town. They need all the help they can get right now, and if he leaves, they won’t be able go after him, they won’t be able to bring him back; he’ll just be gone.

"Duke, think of everything that you've done for Haven,” Audrey offers. “Think of all that you've done for us."

Duke’s not buying it though, "Oh yeah, like what? Helping to kill troubled people? Sacrificing Jennifer to open that door? Everything that I do in this town hurts someone. I'm not a hero. I'm just a smuggler. Haven, the Troubles - none of this was supposed to be my life. And the sooner I accept that ...”

“Don't do this OK?” Audrey tries again, “We need you, we can't do it without you.”

"I'm sorry Audrey, you're …”

Nathan steps forward, shaking his head as he cuts Duke off, “Screw Haven,” he says with feeling, surprising them all. “We need you,” he says, emphasising the ‘we’ with his voice and by taking Audrey’s hand as he says it.

 

They hold tight to each other but they’re staring at him, and the atmosphere has changed. Duke looks back at them, reminded (as was no doubt the intention), of their evenings in bed together. There had only been a few times; they were the real couple, he’d just been the entertainment. Or so he had thought. Since Mara, he’d figured that was over, but here they were, looking at him like it had meant something.

Nathan takes another step towards him, reaching his free hand out as he spoke, “Duke, please …”

 

Duke feels himself pulled towards them, almost reaching out his own hand in response; but something stops him.

“This is what Mara did to me, you know,” he says, conversationally. “Made me believe she needed me, that she wanted me,” his voice turns bitter as he finished. “Turned out it was all just a game. She just wanted me for what I could do to Haven.”

“This isn’t a game, Duke,” says Nathan with feeling.

“I’m not Mara,” Audrey points out.

“You know her,” says Nathan, gesturing towards Audrey. “You know us, same as we know you, and we know that we need you here,” there is a firmness to Nathan’s voice as he speaks and Duke looks at them, seeming to waver.

Nathan lets go of Audrey’s hand as he takes another step towards Duke, “You know me, Duke,” he says, bringing the hand that had held Audrey’s up to his own chest. “Look at me, you know this isn’t a game, not for me. I need you to stay.”

Duke looks at the other man’s face and into his eyes. It’s true he knows Nathan. Knows him better, he realises, than pretty much anyone else around. If he can’t trust what’s right there in front of him, clear as day on Nathan’s face, what can he?

They stare at each other for a long time, until Duke breaks away, half turning from them but making no effort to leave. After a moment, he sinks to the ground against his truck, head in his hands, staring at the concrete between his feet. Nathan and Audrey move quietly to sit down either side of him.

With their arms around him as they hold hands with each other, he could almost believe it was true; that there was something holding the three of them together, and that maybe that could even help Haven too.

 

He reminded himself that he could still leave any time if something changed. He guessed he would be reminding himself of that quite often. But, for now at least, he would stay.


End file.
